BDD8
Main Characters POV *'Lance Taylor' *'Maxine Crayton' *'Carson Monroe' *'Anton Blake' *'Charlotte Sykes' *'Brian Edwards' *'Terrence Brodmir' *'Keith Vasey' *'Hannah Walsh' *'Yazmin McDonald' *'Lambert "Butch" Hartigan' *'Samuel Carter' Non-POV *'Lilly Mason' *'Randall DeSantos' *'Trenton "Trent" Cooper' *'Alan McVitie' Major Characters *'Rachel Crayton' *'Caitlin Blake' *'Mindy Edwards' *'Mick Johnson' *'Warren Vasey' *'Mai D'Angelo' *'Edward Norton' *'Marion Vasey' *'Harold Fenwick' *'Mohammed "Hammy" Bilal' *'Brooke Rhodes' *'Juan Vasquez' *'Leanne Carter' *'Louis Moyer' *'Kenneth MacArthur' *'Stanley Sinclair' *'Mark Moore' *'Steve Taylor' *'Andrew "Murdoc" Toland' *'Lucy Lancaster' *'Nicola Croft' Supporting Characters *'Jake Hughes' *'Paul Townsend' *'Jodie Warner' *'Tess Jordan' *'Emma Moore' *'Madison Blake' *'Tess Jordan' *'Amber O'Neill' *'Sarah Moyer' *'Ralph Moyer' *'Matt' *'Jake' *'Rich' *'Heather' *'Kiera' *'Oliver' Main Plot The story starts off showing a group during the outbreak led by Keith Vasey and including his colleagues Terrence Brodmir, Randall DeSantos, Paul Townsend, Hannah Walsh and Jodie Warner; as well as Terrence's daughter Nancy, Keith's divorced parents Marion and Warren, and Marion's new partner Harold. They are on an underground train evacuating them out of the city when it stops and the doors open due to a technical malfunction. As they try to fight their way out of the station, Keith saves a woman who falls over and is swiftly thanked and aided by a man who appears to be her boyfriend. They are also joined by a London Underground engineer named Edward, who helps release the barriers stopping them from leaving the underground station. As the crush of walkers grows thicker, and the group struggles to escape, Nancy is split off from the others. Randall lies to Terrence that he saw her die, to prevent him going on a suicide mission; and eventually the group gets out of the way. They decide to stick together, and see what happens. Months later, Terrence and Keith are on night watch duty when they see an armed gang approaching the building their group is sleeping in. Its leader is revealed to be Desmond Carter, a notorious criminal and former associate of Keith; as well as Butch Hartigan, a man known to both Terrence and Randall. Desmond explains that an associate of his father, a retired Colonel named Alan McVitie, has set up a safe community in the centre of Coventry; and that they're on their way there. He offers Terrence's group membership, on the condition that they escort Butch to Northleach and help him find Lilly Mason, a girl he knew prior to the apocalypse who has holed up in the village with some of her school friends (they have the information from three unnamed people who are now residing with in the Colonel's community). The group accepts, and they're joined for the journey by Butch, Yaz and Hammy. Desmond offers to take Mai straight to the community, but she says she wants to stay with the others. Warren demands that he be taken there, but is quickly refused, and is knocked out by Desmond after resulting to racial insults. Desmond leaves the others with a map to Northleach, and wishes them luck. Meanwhile, Brian Edwards, his daughter Mindy and his friend Mick are travelling through the countryside. They stop in Northleach, and are ambushed by a group of young people living there, lead by Lance Taylor. After an intial disagreement results in Lilly Mason taking down Brian. The groups bond, and Brian forms a strong friendship with Lance. An unlikeable man named Jake Hughes isolates himself after getting into a scrap with Lance and Maxine. On their way to Northleach, Terrence's group is ambushed by another group of gang members, belonging to the same gang which attacked them, and Jodie is killed. They're lead by Danny Hinton, son of a gang leader who was Keith's nemesis before the outbreak. Danny gloats about how he's going to torture Keith, but Terrence intervenes, which results in Danny mocking Nancy's death and then pulling out Terrence's eye. However as Paul is being tortured, the group is saved by Trenton Cooper and his group. Terrence brutally kills Danny, but Paul is kidnapped by one of Danny's men. It turns out that Trent's group was offered the same deal as Terrence's: bring Lilly to the community, and they'd be admitted. Butch says that they're welcome to join them on the mission, and they'll also be admitted, but Trent says he wants a new deal: half of the community's firearms and supplies, as well as two military vehicles. Butch, knowing that the Colonel won't agree but desperate to save Lilly, says that they have a deal. The Northleach group comes across a man named Monty during a supply run, who is invited to join them. He doesn't get on with most of the group, and after Brian searches his van, is revealed to be a paedophile who has a little girl named Lucy locked in the back of his van. Brian imprisons him, so that the group may give him a trial and execute him the following day. Jake volunteers to guard him for the evening as no one else is willing to, and Anton says he'll take over that night. As Lilly plays guitar for the group, Anton goes to take over the watch and Maxine goes to take Rachel to the toilet. Minutes later, Anton staggers back, having been stabbed by Jake; and says that Jake freed Monty. The group goes out to search for Maxine and Rachel, and Maxine is found sobbing in the corner of Rachel's bedroom room, with Rachel's dead body lying nearby. Brian finds Lance and Maxine sobbing together in the corner, and leaves them be, telling the others what has happened when he goes outside. He realises that Lilly and Charlotte are gone, and panics, but then sees them bring Monty out from around the corner, having captured him; however Jake is revealed to have escaped. Monty blames Jake for the jailbreak, as well as what happened to Maxine and Rachel, and Brian tells him to shut up. Monty says that the games up and they're going to kill him anyway, so he'd might as well say everything. He confesses to having killed several children since the outbreak, and describes what he did to Rachel. When he comes on to describing what he'd do to Mindy, Brian attacks him and beats him to death. As Terrence's group gets closer to Northleach, Yaz forms a relationship with Trent and Keith develops a close friendship with Mai. Back at Northleach, the group recovers from what has just happened, and Charlotte almost confesses her feelings for Lilly. Maxine takes Lucy under her wing, but loses her temper after she sees Lucy wearing Rachel's hat. She wakes up the next morning to find that Lucy has run away, having left Rachel's hat on Maxine's bedside table along with a note saying "Sorry, but don't worry, I'm gone now." The group panics, worrying that she might die or be found by Jake, but as soon as they go to leave the village they hear a voice call out to them asking "Is this lass with you?" As soon as she sees her, Maxine runs forward to hug Lucy, who has been brought back by Terrence's group. Lilly sees Butch, and acts similarly, hugging him as well as Yaz and Hammy. She sees Terrence and Randall, and asks what happened to Terrence's eye, but is interrupted by Brian, who has a gun. He asks who the hell they are and why they have Lucy, but Lilly interrupts and explains who they are and that they're trustworthy. A relieved Brian drops his gun, pauses for a second, and then goes over to introduce himself. The groups intermingle, and relationships are formed. Charlotte grows close to Keith and Harold, who share her taste in novels and her political opinions. Lilly forms a rivalry with Warren Vasey, and also strong friendships with both Hannah and Murdoc. Keith realises Charlotte's feelings about Lilly, and encourages her to act on them, which prompts her to begin a relationship with Lilly. Terrence befriends Maxine after he tells her about what happened to Nancy as a child, and Anton and Caitlin's incestuous relationship is revealed to the others. Marion is devoured on a supply run led by Lilly, which causes Warren to attack Lilly and Mai one night while they're on guard duty. He stabs Mai, and is soon beaten down by Terrence. The group is torn on whether to exile or execute him, with Keith having the deciding vote. Uneasy after being attacked, Lilly ends up cheating on Charlotte with Hannah, and charlotte breaks up with her. After Keith overdoses Mai with painkillers in order to end her suffering, he goes to Warren and says that he'll be exiled. A furious Warren berates Keith for letting the others force him out of the group, and mocks both Mai and Keith's deceased partner, at which point Keith smothers him with a pillow. He leaves the room, and tells the others that they'd better get moving, because Northleach has too many bad memories. A few weeks later, the groups arrive at the Colonel's community. Lance's group are reunited with three people who left their group to find help: Steve Taylor, Madison Blake and Bill Davison. Desmond is annoyed that Trent's group is with them, but begrudgingly lets them in. When Trent asks for his weapons and supplies, Desmond asks what on earth he's talking about, and Trent explains the deal he made with Butch. The pair are both sent to meet with the Colonel, who says that Trent's group are welcome to stay, but they won't be leaving with any supplies or weapons. When Trent leaves the room, a furious Colonel reprimands Butch for making the offer. Meanwhile, the group integrates into the community and are assigned jobs and houses. Terrence forms a friendship with Desmond's daughter Leanne, who was crippled by Danny Hinton; however Desmond disapproves and the pair end up fighting. A group consisting of Trent, Oliver, Heather, Sarah Moyer and Ralph Moyer is captured by a man named Stuart Mortimer, who says that he has a job for them. Shortly after, a woman calling herself Nicola Croft appears at the gates of the community and is reluctantly allowed in after Kenneth the local vicar stands up for her. figure. Trent arrives back with Oliver and Heather, and they claim that they were ambushed by the gang who attacked Terrence's group on their way out of London, and Trent is seen looking at Nicola in a strange way. While working on kitting out an unused school just outside of the walls, Molly and Samuel are attacked by an unknown figure. They are later found beheaded, with a sign next to them saying that no one will be hurt if the Colonel hands over every member of Terrence's group and Desmond's gang. The Colonel initially blames Nicola, however Trent stands up for her and claims that she's his ex-wife. Furious, the Colonel orders that parties will be sent out to find and kill the people who murdered Molly and Samuel. Trent convinces Yaz to stay back while he goes out and leads a supply run group, and also says the same to Murdoc and Jake, claiming that he needs them to let him back in in case the Colonel refuses to; due to their increasingly stained relationship. He takes Oliver, Heather, Kiera, Matt and Rich out with him as a search party. At the same time, a part consisting of Terrence, Randall, Lilly, Anton, Caitlin and Butch find Mindy stowed away in their vehicle. As they secure a building to keep her safe in, Randall is forced to shoot a walker, and the gunshot brings Trent's group to them. While talking to them, Trent suddenly turns on the other search party; incapacitating Anton, Caitlin and Butch. Randall gets away, and Lilly stays behind to allow Terrence and Mindy the chance to hide. Trent and Lilly fight, and she wins, but is knocked out by Oliver before she can finish him off. Butch wakes up with his hands nailed to a table, and Trent explains why he has turned on them, saying that Butch's false promises made him angry enough to accept Stuart Mortimer's proposition: destroy the Colonel's group from the inside out, and he'd get his payment in full, just from a different source. When Butch insults him, he merely laughs, and reveals that Butch has been coated in kerosene while he was unconscious. Trent lights Butch on fire, and laughs as he is burned alive. After trying and failing to find Terrence and Mindy, Trent rapes both Lilly and Caitlin. Anton plays mind games with Trent, and convinces him to head out and ambush Randall before he finds anyone else. Trent sends Kiera back to the community to get Matt, Jake and Murdoc (he says to bring Murdoc and Jake directly to him, as they were friends with Lilly and might attempt to free her; but to send Matt to help Rich guard Lilly). Trent then leaves with Oliver and Heather to ambush Randall, taking Anton and Caitlin with them as hostages in case they need to talk Randall into surrendering. Randall unites with another search party, and they agree to head back and confront Trent. Matt joins up with Rich, and is shocked to find what has happened, but is too scared of Trent to do anything. Rich says that, now there is someone back to stay on guard, he wants a turn with Lilly. While he is raping her, he says he wants to hear her scream, and he removes her gag; at which point she tears his throat out with her teeth. Lilly gets out of the room only to come face to face with an armed Matt, who is obviously doubting whether or not he should shoot them. Before any of them can do anything, Terrence knocks Matt out. Matt later wakes up (seemingly alone) in a room, suspended from the ceiling by his arms. Lilly is revealed to be lurking in the shadows, and she tortures him, the whole while she masturbates. Lilly comes out of the room calmly, and tells Terrence that the job is done. Terrence looks in and is nearly sick, but Mindy says that he had it coming, shocking both Terrence and Lilly. Terrence asks Lilly if she knows what happened to Anton and Caitlin; and fearing having to face Trent a second time, she says that they're dead. Trent returns to the store, having seen Randall join up with the other group, and is intent on moving before they can be found. He finds Rich's body, and later finds a renanimated Matt, who has been devoured from the waist down. Trent goes into a rage, which sends Anton into hysterical laughter, admitting that he'd been trying to trick Trent into leaving Lilly alone with someone all along. Trent orders Oliver to hold Anton back, and then he starts to beat Caitlin; Murdoc watching solemnly in the background. Anton begs Trent to stop, and Trent forces him to get down on his knees and say "please Mr Cooper, rape my ugly slut of a sister". Anton reluctantly does it, and Trent goes over him. He grabs Anton by the neck, grins in his face, and says "I'll make sure to do just that...every day...over and over again..."; before tearing out Anton's throat. Terrence, Lilly and Mindy come across the group Randall found; and Terrence breaks the news to Madi that her siblings are dead. To the side, Terrence also tells Randall that Butch is dead, and what Lilly did to Matt. Randall expresses a concern about Lilly, but Terrence ignores him. They arrive back at the community, and explain what has happened. A furious Charlotte goes out to hunt down Trent, and Terrence gets into a fistfight with the Colonel aftr he refuses to send a search party out to find her. Randall intervenes, saying that what Lilly did will have scared Trent's group so far away that they'll never be found. Terrence tells Randall that Matt had it coming considering what his group did to Anton and Caitlin, and Randall asks Terrence if he actually saw them dead. When Terrence says that Lilly told him, a furious Randall admits to having not seen Nancy die, and Terrence attacks him. Hannah breaks the two apart, and tells Randall that she'll kill him if he doesn't leave. 1 MONTH TIMESKIP Terrence has isolated himself from most of the community, becoming a social pariah of sorts. Carson has begun a formal relationship with Nicola, and Yaz is sinking into a deep depression; which culminates in her trying to hang herself in the church only to be saved by Kenneth MacArthur. A mute man arrives at the gates of the community only to be shot dead while trying to communicate a message to the wall guards. The community is attacked by Stuart Mortimer, and Nicola is revealed to be Tiffany Hinton. Randall DeSantos returns along with the survivors of his spinoff series mid-battle, and they manage to save a larg number of people. Mick, Liam, Desmond, Leanne, Louis, Kenneth, Mark, Emma, Edward, Amber and Harold are all killed in the battle; as is Randall's girlfriend Cassie (from Randall;s spinoff). Randall, Terrence, Hannah, Lilly, Brian, Mindy, Yaz, Hammy, Keith, the Colonel, Juan, Brooke, Bill, Steve, Stanley and Madison escape on a train, along with Roxy (from Paul's spinoff) however Lilly is bitten on the hand and Terrence is shot as they escape. Lance, Maxine and Lucy are captured, and Carson is left behind. The epilogue reveals that Terrence is in a coma, and that Lilly has lost her hand.